At Em Oh Special Surprise
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: This is a special gift for my At-Em-Oh reviewers. Thank you for commenting and reading my At-Em-Oh Saga, giving it a reason to keep going. Because this is a surprise, I will not give away a summery of this one shot. You will have to read to find out. For At-Em-Oh readers only!


"**_WHAT HAPPENED TO AT-EM-OH REBIRTH?"_ This is a one shot filler! It's my little special. Since Yugioh R had one, why not me? Besides, that special sucked and this one will be better and I wanted to give you guys a special gift for my amount of hits on the At-Em-Oh Saga. Anyways, this is based off of the Yugioh R special, but is not as big of a disappointment or as much of a rip-off. I will apologize if it does turn out as a disappointment. I tried making it good to you guys' liking. Review please!**

There was a large crowd gathering around Kaiba Land for the big tournament hosted by the new manager of Kaiba Corporation. It was to bring in huge publicity, or so rumor had it. This was no surprise to Joey and the gang, since Seto Kaiba's ego was bigger than his paycheck. Joey drove in his pickup with his sister in the front seat. She seemed just as excited as her brother.

Joey's other friends were also said to be joining along: Tristan, Tea, Hanaski, Ryan, Duke, and Atem's folks. This gave Joey no surprise when he parked his truck and noticed Solomon's car with Uka and Solomon next to it. Serenity hopped out of the truck after Joey.

"Hey look, it's Mr. and Ms. Moto!" Serenity cried before whistling and waving her hands.

Uka and Solomon turned their heads and greeted Serenity with a hugs. They greeted Joey in the same manner.

"Hey, you heard about the tournament?" Solomon asked.

"Sure did! That's why I decided to enter! I'm glad Atem's hosting it," Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Which is why I'm coming here! I want to be sure my son gets as much support as he can!" Uka said with a bright smile.

"HEY GUYS!" Tea called out, beeping her father's horn.

"HEY TEA!" Everyone greeted, waving their hand. Tea got out of the car and ran to Serenity as they gave each other hugs.

"Say, where's Atem?" Tea's father asked.

"He's in Kaiba Land! He's the host, so yeah!" Joey replied.

"Ah, you never told me that, Pumpkin," Tea's Dad smirked teasingly at Tea.

"_S-Sorry._ I forgot," Tea blushed as her father laughed.

"You know, saying that your boyfriend is a businessman isn't gonna make me hate him!"

"DAD, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HE'S-"

"_Yeah, yeah,_ just call me if anything goes wrong!"

With that, Tea's father left, leaving Tea blushing mad red while everyone else was laughing. They were all aware of Tea's father confusing Yugi for Atem, and seeing Yugi and Tea having their romance wasn't helping much. Serenity especially found this confusing mixup hilarious, which didn't help Tea either. The worst part was that even _Atem_ found it hilarious.

"You must be _soooooooo_ lucky," Serenity teased as Tea moaned in response with one hand covering her face.

"Co'mon Tea, let's just go to the theme park! Besides, there's no point in explaining anything to your father for right now. You know _anyone_ who explains about Atem rather thinks he's got some sort of disorder or is just plan crazy," Joey encouraged.

_"Okay,"_ Tea agreed and followed her friends to Kaiba Land.

* * *

Inside Kaiba Land, a crowd of people were running about to get on the rides, eating at the restaurants or snack stands, eating cotton candy, watching curtain shows, or entering into the Kaiba Stadium, where Death T originally was held at, for the tournament to begin. Everyone inside the stadium were trying to find seats or buying souvenirs from the gift shops. There were posters all around advertising about the Kaiba Land Tournament hosted by Atem Moto, the legend who was known as Yu-Gi-Oh. Most would know him by his crazy hair.

There were three boys, who looked to be like skater punks, one was riding on his skateboard. They were laughing while watching their friend play on his skateboard. Soon, the kid was stopped by a foot on the front of his skateboard that seemed like a leather black boot. The kid looked up to meet a guy with black pants and suit, red tie, short black hair, and sunglasses.

"No skateboards in the stadium. You can register for your own personal locker or keep it in your car. There's still an hour before the tournament begins," the suited guy ordered.

"Who do ya think you are, my Mom?" The kid asked with an attitude.

"No," the guy replied with a smirk, then took his sunglasses, and pulled them down a bit to show his violet eyes. "I'm not gonna give ya hugs and kisses by the end of the day. If you don't put your skateboard away, I will gladly _enforce it_ and believe me when I say it _won't_ be pretty."

"Ah, f*** yah-" the kid cursed before the guy in the suit took the skateboard, making the kid flip right on his back, and gave it to an employer who dressed similar to him.

"Take this to the dump," the guy ordered the employer as he nodded and took the skateboard out of the stadium to throw it in the dump.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YA STUPID MIDGET MEN IN BLACK! MY MOM'S GONNA CALL YOUR BOSS!" The kid yelled, pointing at the guy who took his skateboard.

"I am_ the boss_," the guy smirked deviously. "_Atem Moto!_ Compared to my other employers, I'm not _nice_ to those who talk and act like white trash! Now, if you want to, you can register a locker of your own for free or place your skateboard in your car! If you don't, then you can say goodbye to your skateboard!"

"_You lie!_ You don't even have the-"

"The hair, yeah I cut and dyed it, you got a problem with that?" Atem asked as the kid continued giving him a glare. "Didn't think so! Now, move along, I've got work to do!"

It was true! Atem no longer held the spiky hair and blond bangs. He now had a shorter medium neat haircut and even took the liberty to dye his blond bangs black to please _the Haircut Policy_ of working as manager. Along with that came wearing a suit and tie and even toning down his language. That was the hardest and most challenging task for Atem to do, but eventually perfected it without having to pay a single cent off his salary.

Despite all of this, Atem had actually grown used to this change. He now started understanding the effects of his _language_ toward others around him. In higher level of profession, many were VERY looked down upon for their negative language. Even just by saying _crap_ or _bitch_ would have the person be _hated_ for the rest of his or her career, even as far as getting him or her fired. Atem had his share of firing _anyone_ who cursed on the first day. These people were considered _white trash_. Now, he felt greatly ashamed he was ever part of it at one point.

Atem walked inside the stadium through the Employee's Only door. He walked through the halls and downstairs to the bottom of the stage. Sighing, he ripped out his sunglasses, placing them on the table, then placed his thumb and middle finger on his temples.

"Mr. Moto, everyone seems to be gathering about. Everything's going well," One Employer announced.

"Thank you, Roland," Atem thanked Roland with a friendly smile. He looked at another employer. "Miss Catherine, how many minutes do I have?"

"You have 10 minutes, sir," Catherine, a tall brunet young woman on the computer, replied.

"Thank you," Atem said.

"Mr. Moto, you have an incoming call!" A male employer announced.

"Okay, put me on the line! I still have ten minutes!" Atem ordered as he picked up the phone. "What number?"

"4 sir!"

"Thank you," Atem replied as he pressed 4 beside the number keys. "Hello!"

_"Hey honey! It's your mother!_" Uka replied.

"Hey Mom! How are things going?"

_"Great honey! Thanks for getting good seats in the front! You're such a doll!"_

"Yeah, I'm the greatest person on earth. Oh..." Atem bragged before facing his employers. "the guys are here! Say _hi_!" He placed the phone out to where everyone could shout to it.

"HI!" The employers greeted before Atem put the phone back to his ear, being able to catch his mother laughing.

_"You're embarrassing me, sweetheart!"_ Uka laughed.

"Hey, I thought it was supposed to be the mothers embarrassing their kid at work, not the other way around!" Atem teased.

_"That'd be true, but you took over your father's genes. Surprisingly, I'm wondering how that's _possible_!"_

Atem laughed in response, while biting the corner of his lip, then said, "listen, I'd love to keep chatting, but I have to be on stage in a few minutes!"

_"Okay sweety, I love you!"_

"Love ya too! Bye!" Atem replied before hanging up the phone. "How much time do I have?"

"Five minutes, sir!" Catherine replied.

"_Oh good!_ Good timing! Now, all I need is my school uniform and everyone will see that I am _Yu-Gi-Oh_," Atem teased as most of his employers chuckled at that response. He walked to a platform, straightening his tie. _"Ugh, I hate this thing."_

"The stage is ready, sir! You want me to start?" One of the Employers by Catherine asked.

"Yes Doug! Start it now!" Atem ordered as the platform began to move up as the roof began sliding open to make a round opening for the platform to fit through. _"Good thing Seto's ego is so huge or I'd never get my chance to ride this thing."_

The crowd cheered as Atem walked over to the microphone and announced, "WELCOME TO THE KAIBA LAND GRAND TOURNAMENT! I'm your host, in case you didn't recognize me by the haircut! Some people with huge egos have a tendency to shorten other people's egos!" The crowd laughed in response to Atem's sense of humor, which was known from when he coe-hosted Battle City with Seto Kaiba. "As you know, those who registered are allowed to participate! This is also a chance for them to level up their dueling levels for beginners or just see if you could beat Joey Wheeler's level to see him snap!" Everyone laughed again, while seeing a blushing Joey Wheeler in the reserved seat. "_Just kidding!_ Seriously, just enjoy yourselves! The winner gets his chance to duel against me without my haircut and see if the rumor's true that the hair is the power of my successes!" Everyone began laughing again. "Yeah, I got that off of YouTube! I wish you luck!"

The platform lowered and Atem returned back to where he was originally at. The employers congratulated Atem for his speech and performance as he made his way to the third floor. As the host, he was to be at the Announcer's Post, where the announcers usually were supposed to be located. Atem was there to watch the duels performing. This area was also where he left his millennium puzzle.

* * *

At the stadium, everyone that registered began dueling each other in different dueling boxes. The duel boxes were designed to calculate the duelists' scores. Joey, who happened to have entered, also dueled against the others to level up his dueling level. Ryan entered as well to give Ryou a chance to duel. He seemed to be doing well with Ryan's occult deck. He seemed to be the one ahead of everyone else.

Hanaski also happened to join in playing Duel Monsters. He wanted to level up, since he never participated in Battle City or Duelist Kingdom. He had an Elemental HERO deck, which was just being released. Hanaski loved comic book heroes and these Elemental HEROS seemed to give him hope of a good chance to win. He tried many times to try to perfect his HERO deck, but it just seemed unbalanced and uneasy to make a win with. Most of these monsters were weak and most likely, using their ability or fusion seemed to be the solution in making their monsters stronger or make a win. Hanaski hoped someday, he'll grow stronger in his deck, just like Yugi.

Everyone else just sat and watched from the audience sidelines. Hanaski seemed to be leveling up a bit more and Ryou was especially becoming victorious in his battles, including Joey. There were alot of amateurs, who wanted to level up or duel against Atem Moto, who was the King of Games. Many kids from all over Domino City were anxious to participate in this event.

"I wonder how my son is gonna be able to keep up will all these duelists!" Uka wondered with a smile.

"The Duel Boxes are supposed to calculate the scores and Atem has his employers helping with calculating, especially since math isn't his best subject," Serenity replied, halfly joking.

"_Huh..._ you know I keep forgetting that the necklace is giving you alot of information," Tea said as Serenity chuckled. It was true, Serenity still held the millennium necklace around her neck at all times. Because of this, she knew _a few things_ about what was going on. "Maybe you can tell me the winner of the tournament?"

_"Nice try,"_ Serenity smirked. "But Atem made me promise not to give away spoilers."

_"Damnit!"_

"Well, at least we can enjoy the tournament!" Tristan said all laid back.

Serenity's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked on the caller ID, which read _Atem_. She answered it saying, "hey sweetheart!... okay!" She got up off her seat and said, "I'll be right back!" Nobody questioned Serenity, since Atem sometimes _needed_ his girlfriend for a few things.

Serenity entered through the Employee's Only door, knowing the roots of the whole stadium inside and out, and met with Atem on the third floor through the recording announcer's room. This time, he had the millennium puzzle around his neck and gave Serenity some sort of _look_ that seemed to give some sort of _strange signal_. She walked to his side.

"They will be here in fifteen minutes at least," Serenity said as Atem nodded.

"What do they look like?" Atem asked, his eyes furrowed while staring out the window view of the stadium below.

"The leader has long black hair, green eyes, seems to wear some sort of _drag clothing_. The shirt seems to be black with a Bud Light Ad on it. The second one is holding a bag of Cheez-Its, light brown hair, very fat, has holes around his kneecap area. The third one is short, close to Tristan's hairstyle, looks angry like a bull, brown eyes, narrow face, long trench coat. You can't miss these guys."

"Thanks. I think I might need your help in stopping these thugs. I already got some security to help the two of us."

"I can't really see the future too clearly, you know!"

"Which is why I didn't put on the puzzle until after the tournament started and I could meet with you. Better safe than sorry," Atem smirked slily as Serenity smirked in reply. "Let's get rid of our intruders."

"Right!"

"Roland and Ethan, I need you to come along with us for the ride!" Atem ordered his two best Employees, who were skilled in combat.

"Of course, Mr. Moto!" Roland replied.

Atem, Serenity, Roland, and Ethan exited from Kaiba Land and entered into a Limo. Since becoming manager of Kaiba Corp, Atem had earned more money than from even how much his mother gets paid at her job. With this advantage, they changed classes to between a lower high class or higher middle class. It was not really decided on the two. Though, that also included some _disadvantages_ with this sudden_ higher payment of money_, especially when Atem's family continued to live high among their neighborhood.

The limo stopped by the Game Shop and the four stepped out. Atem sighed while entering inside the house to change his clothes. Serenity chuckled at that fact. Atem, these days, was so keen to being at being early to give himself the time he needed time to change his clothes to get out of the suit and tie. Even with the change he was going through from being a street punk to a businessman, Atem still _hated_ the suit and tie.

Atem came out in his normal clothing: long sleeved white shirt under a black muscle shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and tennis shoes. Serenity chuckled before putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck with a flirtatious look on her face.

"You have _time_ to makeout too?" Serenity asked.

"I should be asking _you_ that, future girl," Atem said as Serenity chuckled in response and kissed those soft warm lips.

"When do you suppose these hooligans will be here?" Ethan asked. Atem never gave away _how_ he would know when curtain things came or not, but non of his employers asked about it either.

"What's the time?" Atem asked.

"About five minutes," Serenity replied.

"Guess we have time to _load our guns_ eh?" Atem halfly joked.

After about five minutes, three boys, from Serenity's description, finally showed up. Atem and the others were inside the Game Shop to give these boys a surprise. They seemed to be up to no good by the looks on their faces and clothing. In fact, two of them acted like they had been smoking and never stopped quitting. Atem just smirked at the thought.

"Looks like the store's all ours for the taking, boss," The fat boy said.

"Heh, looks like it! That Atem turned into such a wuss since he started working for that asshole! I mean he barely even makes out a curse word anymore and he acts like he owns the place!" The boss smirked.

"Whatev man, let's just smash this place!" The guy with the tall haircut said before the double doors, to the Game Shop, flew open.

"Sorry, what was that you said about me _being a wuss_, because as far as I'm concerned, you're the_ wuss_ for trying to crash my home instead of facing me like a man!" Atem smirked, cracking his knuckles. "And believe me, I'm ready for a good fight mono to mono!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in that f***ing tournament?" The fat guy shouted.

"Yeah, but I hear that you're about to make trouble. You see, the good thing about being up in the world compared to you losers is that I _foresee_ trouble," Atem bragged.

"Okay then," the leader agreed with his mouth hanging open like he'd been taking drugs. He brought out his fists in front of him. "Let's fight and see who the real wuss is!"

"Now, that's what I'd like to hear!" Atem smirked, bringing up his fists.

The leader of the group went for Atem, trying to aim his punches for his face. Though, he dodged it and aimed his punches right on the stomach area, then right across the face. The leader was irritated by Atem's fighting style. He began focusing and tried punching Atem, but he was way to short to make a hit. Finally, the leader made his punch right on Atem's right shoulder, and then at his nose. Atem began wiping the blood from his bleeding nose.

"You think you can beat me, smartass?" The leader mocked as Atem glared at the boys before spitting blood right on the ground.

_"Be careful, Atem!"_ Serenity cried out.

_"Aw, how cute, you even got your own cheerleader!"_ The leader mocked as his friends laughed.

"Oh, so you're so stupid that you decide to make fun of my girlfriend about five minutes _after_ you show up?" Atem replied with his own mockery. The thugs glared in response.

"_That's it!_ You're going down, small fry!" The leader shouted before running out to Atem before his face meeting an iron fist, knocking a tooth out. The leader's head made a whiplash before Atem kicked the guy right under the legs, making him fall on the ground, landing on his back. The leader began rubbing the back of his head before being kicked across the ground by Atem's foot.

"Now, if you wanna keep fighting, I'm out for it, but if you run now, I promise I won't call the police!" Atem threatened. "Seeing that you're just nothing, but low class filth, I doubt if the officials will care to waste their time on you compare to a manager of a major corporation! _Am I right?_" The three thugs continued to glare at Atem as he showed a slight smirk. "_Didn't think so!_ Now, are you gonna run or are ya gonna fight me some more?"

"F*** you, asshole!" The guy with the tall haircut shouted before him and his buddies high tailed away from the area.

"How nice? They even cursed me out with an Arnold Schwarzenegger famous line from Terminator! _I'm very touched_," Atem said sarcastically.

"So, what now?" Serenity asked.

"We get back to the tournament. Ethan and Roland can guard this place until my folks get back," Atem replied. He, then faced his employers. "When my folks get back, inform them the incident that took place here and other incidents that happen from here on, because I'm curtain there's bound to be more where that came from!"

"Yes sir!" Roland obeyed.

"Very well, sir!" Ethan obeyed.

"Meanwhile, I need a first aid and re-change into my suit, so my mom nor anyone asks questions!" Atem said while walking inside the Game Shop and heading upstairs to clean himself up from the fight and put on his suit and tie.

The limo finally arrived to pick up Atem and Serenity to return them to the tournament in time for Atem to prepare for his duel against the winner. Serenity loosely held Atem's hand and smiled. She was glad to have fallen in love with someone like Atem. Though, he had grown out of his gangsta acting, he was still the same Atem Moto, who was willing to fight if he had to.

"I think this turned out to be a neat chapter, don't cha think?" Serenity asked.

"I think it did. Not exactly what most would have in mind," Atem smirked as Serenity chuckled. "I just hope Mom doesn't notice the blood outside the porch. The last thing I want is for her to worry about my _well being_."

Serenity laughed before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Atem smiled, then got out his deck and shuffled it. The limo stopped and the two walked out to the stadium. Atem entered through the Employee's Only door while Serenity returned to her seat with the others. They wondered why she took a long time, but said that Atem needed help with a few _errands_, but was anxious to see the final duel.

Atem stepped onto the platform and it began to rise up. Serenity already informed him _the winner_ of the tournament. There was a main reason Atem hosted this tournament. It was the only time he had for Yugi to keep his promise with Joey. Atem changed into Yugi, who now seemed more childish with the new haircut.

Joey stood victoriously on the other side of the duel stage. He and Yugi stepped into the Duel Box and shuffled each other's decks before giving them back and starting their duel. This duel would be one Yugi and Joey would remember for years to come, even after Yugi enters the Underworld.


End file.
